What we were
by EllaBella18
Summary: The first installment of the serise. Brook finds something out that will change them all. LB, JP, NH. R&R NO FLAMERS!COMPLEATE!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. Ok this is the first installment of the series. This one is called What We Were. This one takes place two months into the future. Lucas and Brook are still going out so are Nathan and Haley. Peyton and Jake have started going out one month ago. Umm. there's not much else I can say at this point and time because well honestly I don't want to ruin the whole thing for all you people. but I will tell you this Brook finds something out that will change all of their lives. Ok that's all I can say. Oh by the way this is my first One Tree Hill fiction, I usually write Dawson's Creek one's. Anyway NO FLAMERS! Constructive criticism is ok. but flamers make me cry. Really they do. I got one once. ok on to the story I'm probably boring you to death. Lol. Umm oh! If there are any spoilers I must be pretty damm good!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV "Hi boyfriend. We still on for tonight after the game?" I asked Lucas "What you mean that double date thing you and Peyton decided we needed to go on without consulting Jake and I? Yeah we're still on." Luke said kissing my forehead. I smiled. "You know we could invite Haley and Nathan too. I mean Haley, Peyton, and I have gotten real close like best friends forever blah blah blah close and you and Nathan can actually tolerate each other now." I said smiling. "As much progress that Nathan and I made I don't think it's a good idea. Plus we were talking and they have plans." "You and Nathan were talking? Oh my GOD! Alert the media. The Scott brothers were actually having a civilized conversation!" "you are just hilarious Brook. Really you should be a comedian" "Come on you. We're gonna be late for English Lit" I said laughing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
"Jake you ready to go?" I called out walking into Jake's house. "Umm I just need to finish feeding Jenny here and I have to finish getting ready." "Here give me the spoon. I'll finish feeding her. You go get ready." I said taking the spoon from his hand. "Thanks Peyton. You're the best." He said kissing my cheek. "Come on Jenny open wide sweetie" I said "O-tay Mama" Jenny said. "Jenny what did you call me?" I asked "Mama" "Ok this is beyond weird" I thought but I just shrugged it off. I finished feeding Jenny and we were dancing around to '7 Nation Army' by the White Stripes when Jake came back. "Mmmhmm." Jake said clearing his throat. "Uh how long have you been standing there?" I asked turning around. "Long enough to be highly amused. Come on Jenny." "No dada. No. Me stay with Mama." Jenny cried. "What did you call Peyton?" "Mama" ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N POV.  
  
"Hey Luke! What's wrong with Brook? She just suddenly ran out of Math today." I asked Lucas. "I have no idea. She was fine earlier."  
  
"Maybe she suddenly came down with the flue or something. I better go check up on her now. I'll see you later at practice Nate." Lucas said turning away. Bye Luke! Haley wait up!" "Hey you." She said kissing me quickly on the lips. "We're still going to the movies after the game tonight right?" I asked. "Yes and tomorrow we're studying. Got it? Good. I'll see ya later Nate." Haley said kissing my cheek and walking towards the tutoring center.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
I looked down at the test in my hands. 'No, no, no, NOOO! This cannot be happening. I'm 16 years old. I'm too young. We're too young. God! We were so careful.' DING-DONG! I put down the test and went to answer the door. "Lucas" I said opening the door. "Hey Brook you ok? Nathan told me that you bolted out of Math." I sighed. "Come here" I said pulling him towards the washroom. "According to this I'll be ok in about nine months." I said handing him the test. "Ok first we need to make a doctor's appointment to be absolutely sure and then we'll go from there ok?" he asked me rubbing my back. "We'll keep it right?" "I was planning on it." "Good. I'll go call the doctor." I said leaving the room.  
  
"They've got an opening in forty five minutes. Come on get your coat." "Alright lets go" Lucas said getting up.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
WELL THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE WAY WE WERE. LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL BE TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER IN LIKE TWO MINUTES. LOVE ~*BLAIR*~ ~MUAH!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. Ok this is the first installment of the series. This one is called What We Were. This one takes place two months into the future. Lucas and Brook are still going out so are Nathan and Haley. Peyton and Jake have started going out one month ago. Umm. there's not much else I can say at this point and time because well honestly I don't want to ruin the whole thing for all you people. but I will tell you this Brook finds something out that will change all of their lives. Ok that's all I can say. Oh by the way this is my first One Tree Hill fiction, I usually write Dawson's Creek one's. Anyway NO FLAMERS! Constructive criticism is ok. but flamers make me cry. Really they do. I got one once. ok on to the story I'm probably boring you to death. Lol. Umm oh! If there are any spoilers I must be pretty damm good!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
H POV  
  
"Hey Peyton. What brings you to my corner of the tutoring center?" I asked. "Jenny called me mama this morning and it kinda freaked me out. I mean I love Jake I really do but -" "You just aren't sure weather your comfortable with his daughter calling you her mother right?" I asked. " You got it in one Hales. So what am I supposed to do? Just let her call me 'mama'?" "Yeah pretty much." I said. Crazy as this sounds Brook, Peyton, and I have sorta became best friends. "Ok. On to other things. Do you have any idea why Brook went running out of math?" I asked "No clue. I was planning on checking up on her after school. Wanna come with?" Peyton asked. "Yeah that would be great."  
  
"OK. Meet me in the parking lot. I've gotta go Haley. I'll see you in history." "Kay see ya later Peyton"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
L POV  
  
"Well Brook, Lucas you are for sure going to be having a baby. Brook your two months along so your due date will be. November 10th. Lets have a look at the baby. Brook this gel stuff is going to feel a bit cold but it won't hurt ok sweetie?" Dr Ava Smith asked grabbing a bottle of gel. "Uh-huh" Brook said sort of uncertainly. I grabbed her hand. She shivered a bit when the gel hit her stomach. "See that little dot there on the right? That's your baby. Let's see if I can get a closer look." (AN: Ok I'm not a professional doctor or an ultrasound technician so I don't know if you can actually zoom in during ultrasounds). Brook gasped. I squeezed her hand. "Wow" I said. "Pretty amazing huh?" Dr Smith asked. "Yeah." Brook and I said. "Ok. I'll see you two in a month. Call me if anything unusual happens ok?  
  
" Dr Smith said handing us a picture. "Sure thing doc. Have a nice day" I said taking the picture from her. "Yeah thank you very much. Umm wait. I'm a cheerleader and we have a game tonight would it be ok for me to cheer?" Brook asked. "Yes that will be fine. Just stop after the fourth month ok?" "No problem. And thank you again."  
  
"Your welcome. Have a nice day."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
"Ok. Let's go back to my place tell my parents because this is the only time they'll be home this week and then we'll go to the café and tell your mom. And then maybe after that we could go to Nathan's beach house-" "We're not going to tell Dan my dear if that is what you are thinking" Lucas said cutting me off. "Luke he deserves to know." "No he doesn't. He can find out by himself. There's no way I'm giving him that satisfaction." "Fine whatever. Come on my parents will be home soon."  
  
* * * "Hi mom. You remember Lucas right?" I asked. "Of course! How are you doing Luke?" my mother asked. "Pretty good. And yourself?" Lucas asked. "Very well." "Hey mom where's daddy?" I asked. "In the kitchen. Frank come out here for a minute!" my mom called. "What do you want Jane? Hello darling" my dad said. "Dad you might want to sit down. I have something to tell you." "Ok" My dad said sitting down in a chair. "Well I went to the doctor's today. And well. I'm well. mom dad I'm pregnant." I said. The room went silent for five minutes. My only comfort was Lucas was rubbing my back. My parents seemed to react at the same time. "Your WHAT?" yelled my dad. " What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" my mom screamed. "It's not like you really care anyway! You always stay as far away from me as possible. The only thing you do is throw cash my way and leave!" I yelled. "That is enough young lady! I've had about enough of you! You have one week to remove your stuff and yourself from my house! Do you understand me? Getting yourself knocked up at sixteen years old! Are you some sort of slut!?!" my mother yelled. "Ok that is ENOUGH! How can you talk to your own daughter like that!?! She's your FLESH AND BLOOD! God! It's-" "That is enough young man! You have no RIGHT to speak! It's your FAULT she's in this mess!" my father yelled. "You know what mom dad, screw off. I'll be gone by Saturday" I said turning to the door and pulling Lucas with me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
LU POV  
  
"Hey honey. Hi Brook. Would you like anything to eat?" my mom asked when we walked into the Café. "Uh mom could we talk to you?" I asked looking down at my feet. "Sure sweetheart." My mom said giving us her full attention. "Well I kinda sorta got Brook pregnant. OW! What the hell was that for?" I yelled after my mom slapped the back of my head. "Your sheer stupidity. Brook sweetie do you want anything?"  
  
"Uh. apple pie would be good" "Coming right up" my mom said turning toward the kitchen.  
  
"Mom her parents kicked her out" I said following her into the kitchen. "OK she can move in with us. And if you hurt her Luke I'll kick your ass. Got it? Good" my mom said handing me two slices of apple pie.  
  
"Hey. It seems you and I will be roommates from now on. My mom and I decided that you needed to move in with us." I said placing the apple pie in front of her. "Really?  
  
"Really" I said kissing her. "BROOK DAVIS! You go running out of math class have me Haley, Nathan, and Jake worried sick and I find you here eating pie and sucking Lucas's face off? What the hell is going on here?" Peyton asked walking in the café with Haley, Nathan and Jake following behind. "Yeah! What the hell is going on?" Haley asked. I stifled a laugh. "Don't worry it's just morning sickness. It'll clear up in a month or two." Brook said taking a bite of her pie. "Are you pregnant Brook?" Peyton asked. "Yes. About two months."  
  
"Uh. congratulations?" Nathan asked. Yeah congrats" Haley added while Peyton just stood there shocked. "Congratulations guys." She finally said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW. OH AND EMAIL ME AT happy_go_cheerful18@hotmail.com TO LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL. AND INCLUDE A NAME. NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. DEPENDS ON MY SCHEDULE! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~*BLAIR*~ ~MUAH!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. I'm assuming you read the first few chapters before you read this one so here it goes. Brook found out she's pregnant with Lucas's kid. Her parents kicked her out so Brook moved in with Lucas and Karen. Jake and Peyton are together and so are Nathan and Haley, Deb and Dan I decided are going to get a divorce. Oh and I'm pulling a classic me. I'm jumping ahead two months in time. I do this with everything I write and I'm sorry... any way read on!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me smile:) So thanks a bunch!  
  
This is basically a fluff chapter but the real drama will begin next chapter. I promise.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
"It's not fair Peyton! You and Haley get to wear bikini's and other really nice and sexy stuff and here I am stuck in a stupid one piece bating suit," Brook whined lying on my bed. "It's NOT FAIR!" she continued. Haley and I laughed. Haley, brook, the guys and I were all going to the beach for the day. Brook, Haley, and I were getting ready at my house. "Hey it's not my fault that you have to wear a one piece Brook. Plus your bathing suit is waaaaay nicer and sexier than mine. It leaves more to the imagination." I said tying a wrap around my waist. "Yeah a somewhat rounded stomach." She said sarcastically. "I want a pink bikini like Haley's" she continued. "Sorry Brook it took me FOREVER to find this suit. It's off limits. How are ya feeling anyway?" Haley asked sitting down beside Brook on my bed. "I feel fine except for every once and a while I get tired. But that's normal. Oh the stress from my parents cutting me off from any money is kind of hard sometimes but baby and I are going to be just fine. Really I think it's gonna be a girl." Brook said rubbing her tummy. "Are you crazy Brook? It's gonna be a boy." Haley said. "No your nuts Hales. It's gonna be a girl and her auntie Peyton will teach her all about rock." I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Where the hell are the guys? We send them for food and they take ten years" Haley said checking out her watch. "Luke is probably deciding what kind of melon to buy me. That's the craving of the week. Oh and if he does buy me some melon let me make this clear, no one is getting any" Brook said crossing her arms. "Any of what?" Nathan asked coming in with Lucas and Jake in tow. "My melon. Assuming that Lucas bought me any" Brook said.  
"Here I got you some of that mixed melon stuff." Lucas said showing  
Brook the deli container. "Let's go!" Haley said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
Lucas and I were sitting all cosily on a beach towel. Peyton and Jake were playing Frisbee. Nathan and Haley were splashing around in the water. "Hey Luke, the Sonogram is on Tuesday and I don't want to know what this baby is. You can find if you want but I myself plan on being surprised." I said. "No we'll be surprised together Brook. What do you think the baby will be?" Lucas asked rubbing my tummy. "What you really mean is what do I want. I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it's healthy and I think that the baby will be a girl. What about you what do you want?" I asked. "I'd like it to be a girl. You know have a daddy's little girl type thing going on. But I think it'll be a boy. Your carrying like my mom's sister did and she had a boy." Lucas said. "Oh my God! Did you just feel that?" I asked. "Feel what?" "Here give me your hand." I took Lucas's hand and put it on a different part of my stomach. "Oh my God is the baby—"  
  
"Moving? Yeah. It's amazing isn't it?" "Yeah, yes it is."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"About half an hour later we were all just sitting around talking. "So are you two going to find out what the baby is?" Haley asked. "Nope. We plan on being surprised when he or she is born" I said smiling. "So anyone feel like going for a swim?" Nathan asked. "Yeah" Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan said. "No you guys go ahead. I'll stay here." I said. "No you won't." Lucas said scooping me up into his arms and running towards the water. "LUCAS SCOTT!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I half yelled half laughed. He didn't put me down until we were knee deep in water. " You think your so funny and clever don't ya?" I asked hitting his shoulder. "Yes I do" he said giving me a kiss.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE! AND REMEMBER NO FLAMERS! DON'T FORGET TO EMAIL ME AT happy_go_cheerful18@hotmail.com TO LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU THINK THE BABY WILL BE A BOY OR GIRL. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME NAME SUGGESTIONS EITHER. SORRY IT'S SHORT AND THE DRAMA WILL BEGIN NEXT CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL ~*BLAIR*~ ~MUAH!~ 


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. I'm assuming you read the first few chapters before you read this one so here it goes. Brook found out she's pregnant with Lucas's kid. Her parents kicked her out so Brook moved in with Lucas and Karen. Jake and Peyton are together and so are Nathan and Haley, Deb and Dan I decided are going to get a divorce. Oh and I'm pulling a classic me. I'm jumping ahead two months in time. I do this with everything I write and I'm sorry... any way read on!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me smile:) So thanks a bunch!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N POV  
  
"Oh my God I'm starving!" Haley said flopping down on Brooke & Lucas's bed. "Anyone else starving?" Haley continued. "Me!" Brooke said from her spot on the couch. "Ya know the stomach is kinda empty" Peyton said. "What do you want to eat Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke smiled. "Go to the café ok? Umm... Clubhouse with fries and a lemonade" Brooke said. "Coming right up. Anybody else have any orders?" Lucas asked. "BLT with fries. And Iced Tea." Haley said. "I'll just have a chicken Caesar salad. And a coke." Peyton said. "Come on guys. We need to go procure nourishment again." Lucas said getting up and grabbing his coat. Jake and I followed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
B POV  
  
"I'm going to bed Luke. You coming?" I asked. "Yeah come on lets go. Night mom" Lucas said. "Night Luke. Night Brooke" Karen said. "Goodnight Karen." I said walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was brushing my hair and Lucas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. "You working tomorrow?" Lucas asked. I had started to work at the café after I moved in with Lucas and Karen. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Because I was wondering if you wanted to go look at cribs or something."  
  
"We'll go after my shift. Hey come here the baby is kicking again" ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N POV  
  
"NATHAN SCOTT! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THAT YOUR NEW FOUND "BROTHER" and I use the term liberally GOT BROOKE DAVIS KNOCKED UP?!?!?!?!" My dad yelled walking into my mom & my house. "Hey. Why should I? It's not like you actually care!" I said. "I have the right to know these things son! I was at the lot when Whitey came and asked me how the hell I felt having a grandchild on the way! My first reaction was to come home and kill you but then Whitey told me it was the other one! Boy—" "You know what dad. You don't care so just get the hell out!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
L POV.  
  
"Man those drills Whitey had us do today are killing me" Jake said from the back seat. Nathan and I laughed. "They were pretty brutal." I said going through a green light. Next thing I knew this car went racing through a red light and hit us dead on. Then the world went black.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
"Brooke can you get the phone? I've got my hands full!" Haley called. "Coming!" I said placing a salad in front of Keith. "Thanks Brooke" Keith said. "Hello Karen's Café. Brook speaking" I said picking up the phone. "Brooke? It's Nathan—"  
  
"Ok hold on I'll get Haley" I said. "No wait I need to talk to you" Nathan said. He sounded kinda funny. "Okay..." I said. "There was an accident. We were driving back from practice and this car hit us on Luke's side and he's not doing too—"I don't know what Nathan said next because I dropped the phone and fell to the ground.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
H POV  
  
"Brooke? Brooke? Are you ok? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked racing over to her. "No, no, it can't be true." Was all she said. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Hales. There's been an accident. Lucas is in really bad shape. They don't know if he'll be ok or not" Nathan said. "Ok. We'll be right there. Call Peyton too ok?" I asked trying not to cry. "I will." Nathan said before he hung up.  
  
"Ok people sorry about this but we've got to close up. Family emergency" I said getting Brooke to stand up.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
LOVE IT? HATE IT?? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. DON'T YOU JUST LOOOOOOOOOVE CLIFF HANGERS? LOL. I LOVE YOU ALL ~*BLAIR*~ ~MUAH!~ 


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. I'm assuming you read the first few chapters before you read this one so here it goes. Brook found out she's pregnant with Lucas's kid. Her parents kicked her out so Brook moved in with Lucas and Karen. Jake and Peyton are together and so are Nathan and Haley, Deb and Dan I decided are going to get a divorce. Oh and I'm pulling a classic me. I'm jumping ahead two months in time. I do this with everything I write and I'm sorry... any way read on!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me smile:) So thanks a bunch!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
"Nathan! Oh my God! Where is he?" I called running into the emergency room with Haley not too far behind. "They've got him in the operating room the floor above us. He was pretty banged up, the car that hit us was on his side of the car." Nathan said. "Are you ok?" Haley asked Haley asked looking at the cut above Nathan's eye. "I'm fine really Hales." Nathan said grabbing her hand. "Nathan he's going to be ok right Nate?" I asked hysterically. "Brooke I nee you to calm down." Nathan said. "Nate tell me now dammit!" I said. Deb and Peyton came running in. "Where are they?" Deb asked. "Jake is getting some stitches and Lucas is getting surgery. They aren't sure weather he'll make it yet or not. Come on we need to go wait upstairs."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
"He has to be ok" Brooke said over and over while pacing the floor. "Seriously Brooke you need to calm down. You have the baby to think about" Jake said. "Calm down!?!?! CALM DOWN!?!?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?!?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE FATHER OF MY BABY IS THERE AND THE DOCTORS DON'T KNOW IF HE'LL LIVE OR DIE!?!? YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN" Brooke yelled. "Oh my God! Brooke are you ok?" I asked. She had sat down all of a sudden and she looked VERY pale. "Yeah. I think that I just got a cramp from yelling." Brooke said rubbing her tummy. "Uh Brooke your leaking" Nathan said pointing to the carpet. "Oh shit! We need a doctor! My friend is in labor!" Haley called.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
"The doctors came with a stretcher for me. "Peyton Haley, please don't leave me." I pleaded. "You two go and we'll tell you if there's any news" Karen said. "Ok." Peyton and Haley said in unison. They wheeled me into the elevator. All the time my stomach and back felt like it was going to fall off. "Sweetie have you been under a lot of stress lately?" the nurse asked. "No shit. My boyfriend is in surgery and they don't know weather he'll live or die. What do you think?" I replied. "ok. How far along is she?" The nurse asked turning toward Peyton and Haley. "She was five months last Monday." Peyton said. Ok, we are going to try and stop this but there are no guarantees."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hehehe! Don't ya just love cliffhangers? I know I'm evil. Lol. I'll write the next chapter soon. We'll find out if everything will be ok or not. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! I love you all ~* BLAIR *~ ~MUAH!~ 


	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. I'm assuming you read the first few chapters before you read this one so here it goes. Brook found out she's pregnant with Lucas's kid. Her parents kicked her out so Brook moved in with Lucas and Karen. Jake and Peyton are together and so are Nathan and Haley, Deb and Dan I decided are going to get a divorce. Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I've been REALLY busy with school and stuff but good things come to those who wait .  
  
Also where have all of my reviewers gone? Do I suck really bad or something now? *sniffle*  
  
Secondly we're about half way through the first installment of What We Were. I've already started to plan the next installment – What We Are. I'm sooo excited about it guys!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me smile:) So thanks a bunch!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N POV  
  
"Mrs. Scott?" the doctor asked coming out of the operating room. "It's Rowe and I'm not married." Karen said getting up. "I'm sorry. We've finished operating on your son and he's going to be just fine." The doctor said. "Oh thank God!" She said falling back into her chair. "We need to go check on Brooke." I said getting up. "Ok. Tell her I'll be down to see her later." Karen said. I started walking toward the elevators and Jake followed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
"Ok Miss Davis we've managed to stop your contractions but because you went into labor so early your going to have to stay on bed rest for the next four months. This way we can avoid any possible distress." The doctor said. "So I'm stuck here for the next four months?" Brooke asked. "That's right." The doctor said. I noticed Jake and Nathan standing outside Brooke's door. "I uh... need to go get a cup of coffee. I'll be right back. Want anything Haley?" I asked. Haley noticing the look on my face mouthed "are they outside?" I nodded. "Umm... no thanks Peyton I'm not thirsty right now." Haley said "Ok I'll be right back" I said heading out the door. When I got outside Nathan started to talk but I shook my head no and lead them down the hall. "How is he?" I asked. "He'll be fine." Nathan said. "Oh thank God!" I said leaning up against a wall. "How's Brooke?" Jake asked. "They stopped the contractions but she'll have to stay here on bed rest for the next four months" I said walking back toward the room. "Can we see her?" Nathan asked. "Yeah just wait until I tell her. I don't want her getting all stressed out again" I said turning into Brooke's room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * B POV  
  
"How ya feeling Brooke?" Haley asked. "Like my guts have been ripped from my body, but better than before." I said. "Good" "Its good that I feel like my guts have been ripped out?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "No it's good that you are feeling better" Peyton walked in. "Hey. I thought that you were getting coffee." I said sitting up. "Yeah, um... Lucas is going to be ok." Peyton said. "Oh thank God!" Haley and I said. Nathan and Jake walked in. "Hey! How are ya feeling?" Jake asked. "Better than I did an hour ago." I said. Jake and Nathan smiled. "That's good." Nathan said. "Here's the plan. You are going to make a list of all the things you want or need from home. As well as things to keep you entertained. Then we will bring them to you. Right now I'm going to go tell Luke that you are ok. Ok? I'll be back later for that list." Nathan said. "Ok. Tell Luke that I love him for me ok?" I asked. "Ok. Come on Jake." Nathan said leaving.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * L POV  
  
"Mom? What happened? Where am I?" I asked waking up. "You were driving home from basketball practice. Nate and Jake were with you. You went to drive through a green light and this car came to run the red light and hit you guys dead on. He hit your side. It was pretty serious for a while Luke. They... they... they didn't know if you were...going to...going to...die." My mom said trying to keep it together. "Mom it's ok I'm fine." I said. "I almost lost you Luke" my mom said coming over and giving me a hug. "How are Nathan and Jake?" I asked. "Fine. They are fine." My mom said. "Speak of the devil," I said when they walked in. "How is she?" my mom asked standing up. "How's who?? Hey where's Brooke? Why isn't she—"  
  
"Luke when you were in surgery, Brooke was really stressed and upset. So upset that she went into premature labor. Haley and Peyton went up to maternity with her and the doctors stopped the contractions but she has to stay on bed rest for the next four months." Nathan said. "Ok. When can I see her?" I asked sitting up. "Not for the next week at least." Jake said. "Ok...um...tell her I love her and I'll be down to see her as soon as I can.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL ~*BLAIR*~ ~Muah!~ 


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. Ok, jumping ahead in time again. This time we are jumping ahead to November 1st. So Brooke is nine months pregnant and due any day now. Lucas got better and is back to playing basketball. So far the Ravens are undefeated. Haley and Nathan are still going strong, Peyton and Jake broke up one month ago deciding they would be better off as friends, and they are really good friends.  
  
Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I've been REALLY busy with school and stuff but good things come to those who wait and I decided to post this chapter for you guys.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me. Seriously your reviews make my day, because I check my mail for them before first period :) So thanks a bunch!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
L POV  
  
"Madison?" I asked. "NO! I have an aunt named Madison and she's a real bitch." Brooke said rubbing her belly. "How about Amy?" she asked. "No. too...common." I said. I grabbed the baby name book on Brooke's night stand. "Audrey?" I asked flipping through it. "No. Emma?" "No. Gretchen?" "No freaking way!" Brooke said. "I know! Isabella." I said. "Oh! I love it! Its sooo pretty!" Brooke said. "Her middle name should be Rayne" she continued. "Isabella Rayne Scott. I like it." I said. "Good" Brooke said grabbing the book from my hands. "How about Alexander for a boy?" she asked. "There is no way I am calling my kid Alex!" I said. "OK. Ummm... Oliver!" "Oliver Keith Scott would be good." I said. "Yes it would." Brooke said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
"Hey Mrs. James, is Haley there?" I asked. "Yes hold on a minute Peyton I'll go get her." Mrs. James said.  
  
"Hey Peyton." Haley said picking up the phone. "Hey." I said. "Ok, spill you sound majorly worried." "Well, that's because I am. Worried I mean. Haley... I'm late." "Late... Oh...my... GOD! Did you tell Jake yet?" "No... you see I'm not 100% sure yet, it could be just stress, you know with everything that has been going on and everything. Just don't tell Luke or Brooke, 'coz they have enough going on right now ok?" "I won't. listen, you are going to go to the drug store and pick up one of those home pregnancy test thingy. Then call me when you get home and I'll come over for the whole "best friend giving moral support" thing ok?" "Uh ok... I'll see ya soon Hales."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
H POV  
  
"DING!" the little timer thing that Peyton had set went off. I got up to check the test. "What does it say Haley?" Peyton asked. "In nine months you'll have your own bundle of joy." I said. "You are kidding me." Peyton said falling back on her bed. "How do you tell your ex boyfriend, who you are just starting to get out of that whole weirdness after the break up thing that you two are expecting a child. Not to mention that that ex has a lovely baby girl named Jenny already." Peyton said. "I honestly have no clue because I have never been put into this position. I'm sorry I'm sooo useless with this." "Pass me the phone." Peyton said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
P POV  
  
I grabbed the phone from Haley and dialed Jake's number. "Hello?" Jake said. "Hey, it's me—" "Peyton, the matter? You sound worried." Jake said. "Well umm... there is no easy way to put this so you are going to be a daddy... again." I added the again as an after thought or something. Jake was REALLY quiet for a few minutes. "Jake? You still there?" I asked. "Yeah sorry Peyton, just taking in the news I guess. Are you for sure?" "About 99% sure. I just took one of those test things and all of the signs point to yes so..."  
  
"Ok, first things first, you need to see a doctor as soon as possible. I will come with you." Jake said. I was amazed at how calmly he was taking this. I am personally a wreck. "Ok, Jake if you don't wanna be in this baby's life I'd—"  
  
"Peyton Sawyer! You stop that right now. Of course I will be in this baby's life do you understand me?" I nodded then I realized that Jake couldn't see me so I said "Uh-huh." "Good. Now when Jenny wakes up from her nap we are going to come over and we will talk ok?"  
  
"ok" "I will see you later." "Bye"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
B POV  
  
I woke up with a jump. "Hey Luke. You might want to go get a doctor. I think the baby is coming." I said. "Are you sure?" he asked jumping up from his chair. "Pretty damm sure." I said. "ok... umm... I'll go get a nurse...or a doctor... or something" Lucas said standing there. After a couple minutes of him standing there I said "Well are you going or should I get up and do it myself?" "Going I'm going." He said walking into a chair on his way out the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
H POV  
  
"Hello? Are you serious? Ok we will go get the guys and be right there." I said hanging up the phone. "What's up?" Peyton asked. "Brooke went into labor." I said. "Oh my God! Are you serious?" Peyton asked. "Would I lie about this?" "Ok, I'll go get my keys."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
5 HOURS LATER  
  
L POV  
  
"OWWWW! Give me some freaking drugs NOW!" Brooke screamed. "Sorry sweetie it's too late in the game now. You are nine centimeters dilated and we can't give you anything past seven centimeters. "(AN: I'm not a doctor so I don't know if this is true or not. Sorry if it's not!) . said the nurse. Brooke collapsed against her pillows. "You are freaking kidding me." She said. "Sorry sweetie but it's the truth." The nurse said going out the door. "You are doing great Brooke." I said. She glared at me. "This is all your fault. Here we go again." She said squeezing my hand so hard I was surprised that it wasn't broken yet. The doctor came in. "Ok we need to get you into a delivery room now." The doctor said. "About damm time." Brooke muttered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Ok Brooke one more push and you are done ok?" The doctor asked. Brooke nodded. "You can do this. Come on you are doing great." I said. She glared at me. "I know this hurts like hell sweetie but you can do it. You are doing fantastic so far." The nurse said. "Ok, on 3 I want you to push. 1- 2-3 push! "The doctor said. "OWWWW! Get it ouuuut!!!! Brooke half cried, half screamed. "You can do it. We are almost there. Ok stop pushing now." The doctor said. "It's a girl!" the doctor said. "A girl. We have a girl!" I said kissing her forehead. She smiled. "I know." She said. "Congratulations mommy." The nurse said placing the baby in Brooke's arms. "Oh my God she is sooo small. Look at her Luke, she's all ours. Our baby girl."  
  
Brooke said close to tears. "Do you want to cut the cord dad?" the nurse asked me. I nodded. "Here." She said handing me some scissors. "Cut between these two clamps." I did as I was told. The doctor took the baby away from Brooke. "Where are you taking her?" she asked with her voice all full of worry. "Don't worry sweetie, we are just taking her to be cleaned up, weighed and all of that stuff. She'll be fine." The nurse said. Well be careful because she is so small and tiny." Brooke said. "Do you two have a name picked out?" the doctor asked. "Isabella Rayne Scott." I said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
N POV  
  
Lucas came into the waiting room. We all jumped up. "How is Brooke?" Karen asked. "Brooke and baby are fine. They are both doing great." Lucas said. "So... what is the baby?" Haley asked. "It's a... girl. And her name is Isabella Rayne Scott. She is the most precious thing you will ever see." Luke said. "OWW! What the hell was that for?" Lucas asked. Karen had hit him in the back of the head. "For making me a grandmother this young. Now come here and give me a hug." Karen said pulling Lucas into a hug.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO SUGGESTED A NAME AND WHAT THE BABY SHOULD BE. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELAY, MY TEACHERS HAVE DECIDED TO LOAD THE HOMEWORK ON US LATELY. I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! ANYWAY WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS??? REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE IT OR HATE IT LET ME KNOW! ANYWAY I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! ~*Blair*~ ~MUAH!~ 


	8. chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. Ok, jumping ahead in time again. This time we are jumping ahead to November 1st. Brooke had the baby and it's a baby girl named Isabella Scott, Bella for short. Also in the last chapter Peyton found out that she's pregnant. Only Haley and Jake know right now. Lucas got better and is back to playing basketball. So far the Ravens are undefeated. Haley and Nathan are still going strong, Peyton and Jake broke up one month ago deciding they would be better off as friends, and they are really good friends.  
  
Sorry it's taken so long for an update. My computer has been messed up for the longest time! Plus exams are coming up so I have school work like crazy because my school has a shorter year than usual, due to construction purposes and I have final projects coming out of my freaking ass! Anyway thanks for being soooooo patient for an update!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me. Seriously your reviews make my day, because I check my mail for them before first period :) So thanks a bunch!  
  
B POV  
  
"Luke, when are they going to bring me my baby??" I whined.

"Don't worry my dear. They will bring Isabella in soon. Don't worry, she's in good hands." Lucas said. "They will bring her in as soon as they are done." Lucas continued. "You are such a hypocrite you know that?" I asked. "Oh yeah?? How am I a hypocrite?" Lucas asked. "Because you want them to bring her in here just as bad as I want them to." I said crossing my arms. "So... who should be her God parents?" Lucas said pulling a quick subject change. "I honestly have no idea. We'll figure that out as soon as I get out of this God forsaken place. Oh and don't think that I didn't notice that quick subject change you just pulled." "whatever." Lucas said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey there will be no eye rolling while I am in this hospital bed. You have to be nice and have no attitude." I said. "Why?" Lucas asked. "Because I just gave birth to your daughter the natural way might I add." I said. "Ok fine. You win." Lucas said giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "Mmm. I like winning." I said kissing him back. The nurse walked in pushing Isabella in a bassinet. "Here you go honey." She said placing Bella in my arms. "Thank you" I said. "God she is just sooo perfect. Right down to her ten tiny toes." I said stroking her cheek. "She is the most beautiful girl ever." Lucas said sitting on the side of the bed. I handed her to Luke. "Hey there gorgeous." Lucas said kissing her forehead.   
  
4 DAYS LATER  
  
P POV  
  
"Wow Brooke, she's really perfect." I said. Brooke smiled. I was holding Bella in my arms. "Ok Peyton are you going to tell me what is the matter now?" Brooke asked crossing her arms. "Nothing." I lied. "You are the WORST liar. You are even worse then Haley." Brooke said giving me this look. "Now tell me what is wrong." Brooke continued. I sighed. "Fine. I'm pregnant. "I said. "Does Jake know?" Brooke asked. "Yup." I said. "How'd he take it?" "You know Jake, all I'll be there for the both of you and all that. I already know I'm going to keep this baby." I said. "Oh yeah? Now Bella will have someone to grow up with. And Peyton?" "Yeah?" "You'll be a good mother." Brooke said. "Thanks Brooke, but I've got to get going. Gotta go meet Jake for our first doctor's appointment." "Kay, I'll see ya later Peyton." "Bye Brooke." I said giving Bella back to Brooke.  
  
"Peyton Sawyer?" the nurse called. Jake and I got up and followed the nurse into an examining room. "Jake I'm scared." I said after the nurse left. "It's ok Peyton. You'll do just fine." Jake said rubbing my back. The doctor came in. "Hi I'm Dr. Gellar. You must be Peyton." "Yeah. This is... well the baby's dad Jake." I said pointing over to Jake. "Hi." Jake said smiling. "Ok Peyton, all that we are doing today is taking a blood test to confirm the results. See how far along you are and when you are due. That sort of thing ok?" I nodded. The doctor took my blood and left to do the test. She came back in. "Well you have a baby coming along in about nine months. You are three weeks along Peyton. You caught on really quick dear. You are due July 3rd. also I want to see you next week for an ultrasound ok?" "Sure thing." I said. "ok, you two have a nice day now." The doctor said leaving the room. "Lets go Jake." I said getting up. "It will all be ok Peyton." Jake said.  
  
L POV  
  
"Good news" I said poking my head into Brooke's room. "What?" Brooke asked. "You can come home tomorrow." I said. "About time. Let's go see Isabella in the nursery." Brooke said. "Kay. Let me go get you a wheel chair." I said. Brooke groaned. "They put me in that thing to go to the damm washroom. I am NOT AN INVALID!. Bella is born and there is no risk of me going into labor anymore!" Brooke said. "Hospital policy." I said shrugging my shoulders and going out into the hall to avoid being hit by a pillow.  
  
OK GUYS BOY OR GIRL FOR PEYTON? LET ME KNOW. ALSO SUGGEST NAMES. LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW. REVIEW! ANYWAY I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER. I'LL HAVE MORE TIME TO POST NOW THAT MY TUESDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS ARE FREE FOR THE TIME BEING. I LOVE YOU ALL! BLAIR MUAH!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
SUMMARY: AU sorta. Ok, so we are starting with Isabella's and Brooke's first night home. Here's what happened over the past few chapters: Peyton found out that she's pregnant. Only Haley and Jake know right now. Lucas got better and is back to playing basketball. So far the Ravens are undefeated. Haley and Nathan are still going strong, Peyton and Jake broke up one month ago deciding they would be better off as friends, and they are really good friends.

Sorry it's taken so long for an update. My computer has been messed up for the longest time! Plus I had to study for exams and then I was grounded off of the computer so it's been really hard for me to get on this thing. Anyway I'll try not to let it happen again but I'm starting my senior year in September and I have to work my ass off. Anyway sorry again it's taken an eternity to update.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me. Seriously your reviews make my day or night depending on when I check my mail. Thanks people :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L POV  
  
"WAAAAA!" Isabella started to cry. It was her's and Brooke's first night home from the hospital. I rolled over and looked at the alarm. "What time is it?" Brooke asked. "3:30 am" I mumbled sitting up. I went over to Isabella's bassinet and picked her up and gave her to Brooke. She took Isabella and gave me this look. Let me tell you, if looks could kill I'd be dead. "What?" I asked. " Whenever she cries, you give her to me." "That's because she's hungry. I'd feed her, but I obviously lack the necessary parts." I said. "Your right. I'm so sorry. I guess my hormones are still out of whack." Brook said. "It's ok." I said kissing her forehead and sitting down next to her. "She's beautiful huh?" Brooke asked. "Just like her mom." I said stifling a yawn. "Luke, go to sleep. You have practice tomorrow morning." "Nah. I'd rather stay awake with you and Bella." Brooke picked her up and started to burp her. "There. You feel better sweetie?" Brooke asked in a baby voice. I took Isabella from Brooke and changed her then put her back to sleep in her bassinet. I climbed back into bed. "Night." Brooke said snuggling up to me. "Love you." I said. "Love you too." She said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

B POV  
  
"Ok Bella here's the plan. We are going to go pick up your aunt Hailey then we are going to surprise daddy at basketball practice. Then tonight we are going to go watch daddy and uncle Nate win another game." I said in what Lucas calls my mommy voice. I grabbed Bella, my keys, and diaper bag and went out to my car.  
  
"Hey you!" I said to Hailey as she climbed into my car. "Hey Brooke. Hey Bella." Hailey said turning around and changing her voice to a baby voice. "I have an idea." I said. "Oh no!" Hailey said turning around to face me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to let that 'Oh no!' Thing slide there Hales." I said. "Do you remember the last time you had an idea? You talked me and Peyton into letting you dress us for the day. I looked like a hooker." "Are you saying I look like a hooker!!??!?" I asked. Hailey laughed. "No I'm saying I look like a hooker in your clothes. They aren't my 'style'" Hailey said trying to contain her laughter. "Whatever. Listen, in a few months Peyton won't be able to cheer for a while. I will. So I was thinking that you could fill in for me and then Peyton and then next year, you'd be on permanently with Peyton and I. It would be great!!" Hailey almost died laughing. "ME???" she asked trying to keep herself under control. "Yes you. What's so funny about that? You saved our asses in the Cheerleading competition, and since I am still Captain even though Peyton is filling in, I am tired of the squad being one member short. Please Hailey. Please. It's for me and Peyton." "Peyton would train me?" "Until she can't anymore."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me big time Brooke Davis!!!" "Thank you Hailey, you are the BEST!" I said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L POV  
  
"Hey Scott! Isn't that your girlfriend standing by the entrance to the gym?" Tim asked. Nathan and I both looked. Sure enough Brooke, Hailey, & Isabella were all there. Nathan and I went over. "Hey there beautifuls." I said kissing Isabella's forehead and Brooke quickly on the lips. Brooke smiled. "Hey gorgeous" Brooke said. Nathan kissed Hailey on the forehead. Peyton and Jake came over from across the gym. "What are we doing tonight?" Jake asked. "We'll go to the café then come back here for the game then I dunno, I'm sure we will figure something out." Hailey said. "Scotts! Gycalski! Get your asses into those damm showers!" Whitey called. "Sure thing coach." Nathan called "We will be back in fifteen" I said running off. Jake and Nathan followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P POV  
  
"Brooke has been thinking again." Hailey said. "Oh God!" I said smirking. "I hate it when she does that." I continued. "Ha ha! You two are sooooo funny!" Brooke said pretending to be hurt. "So what's the idea now?" I asked. "For you to train me into a full blown cheerleader." Hailey said. "So am I training you?" "Yup." Hailey said. "Rock on Hales!" I said. "What are you ladies talking about?" Nathan asked coming out of the change rooms. "Hailey is going to be a cheerleader." Brooke said. "Huh? Um.... Well that is pretty damm cool – OWW! What was that for?" Nathan asked rubbing his arm. Brooke had just slapped him. "There will be no swearing around my baby. Do you understand me Nathan Scott?" Brooke asked. "Yes mom." Nathan said. "HUH? Nathan why'd did you just call my girlfriend mom?" Lucas asked looking confused. "Never mind, it's not important. Wanna get going to the café?" Hailey asked. "I need to go pick up Jenny, I'll meet you guys there soon." Jake said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OK GUYS AGAIN SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN SOOOOO PATIENT WITH ME I'M GOING TO GO TYPE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW JUST FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE WAITED SO PATIENTLY. ANY WAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. BLAIR MUAH! 


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
**SUMMARY**: Ok I'm jumping ahead again. This time Peyton is five months pregnant. I know I know QUIT JUMPING AHEAD! But I just can't help it. Anyway everyone else is fine. Peyton has decided that she wants to know what the baby is. Jake agreed. Peyton also told Jake that she wants the baby to have her last name 'coz he's already got Jenny (Plus I can't really spell his last name so it's easier for me too.) Anyway sorry for boring you to death with this so on to the story!  
  
See? I told you you'd be getting two chapters! Lol.  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me. Seriously your reviews make my day or night depending on when I check my mail. Thanks people :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P POV  
  
"Please Hailey! Come on it's just once. Jake would come with me on this appointment, but they've got a tournament. I can't go and see what this baby is by myself! PLEASE!" I begged to Hailey. "Peyton really. You don't have to beg, you know I'll go with you. Seriously now. When is the appointment at?" Hailey asked. "In an hour." I said. "Ok, I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes kay?"  
  
"Ok. See ya soon Hales. Bye."  
  
"Bye." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

B POV  
  
"This is only for one day right? You'll be home tonight right?" I asked. "Yes. I promise. I'll be fine. Really" Lucas said. "Ok. I love you Luke." I said switching Bella to my other hip. "I love you too Brooke." Lucas said bending over to give me a kiss. "Bye Bella." Lucas said taking her from me and giving her a few dozen kisses. She laughed her beautiful baby laugh. "Come see mommy so daddy can go win another game sweetie." I said taking Bella back. A horn honked. "Bye love you." Lucas said kissing me again. "Bye love you too. Have fun." I said going out on the front porch. "Nathan you better drive safe!" I yelled. "I will Brooke." Nathan called back. "Bye!" I called waving. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P POV  
  
"Peyton Sawyer, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist said. Hailey and I got up and followed the receptionist into the examining room. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes. Just hop onto the table." The receptionist smiled and left the room. "Easy for her to say. 'hop' onto the table dear, my ass! Like I can 'hop' now." I mumbled, climbing, not hopping, but climbing onto the examining table. "Seriously she tells a five month pregnant woman to 'hop' onto a table. What is she on?" I continued. Hailey was trying not to laugh. "Go ahead laugh. It is kinda funny." I said. Dr. Gellar came in. "Hey. This is one of my best friends Hailey. She's filling in for Jake today." I said. "Hello Hailey. I'm Dr. Jane Gellar. It's nice to meet you." Dr. Gellar said shaking Hailey's hand. "Nice to meet you too." Hailey said smiling. "Ok Peyton, today we are just going to take an ultrasound. Now do you want to know the sex of the baby?" I nodded. "Ok, hopefully its legs won't be crossed. Now this stuff is going to feel cold, but you know the drill." The doctor said putting that gel stuff on my stomach. The baby's heartbeat filled the room. "Oh my God!" I heard Hailey whisper. I smiled. "Ok, here's the head, arms, legs, and see that right there? That means that you are having a baby boy on your hands. Congratulations." Dr. Gellar said. My smile got even bigger. "A boy? Oh my GOD! That is AMAZING!" I said. "Brooke is gonna die when she hears this." Hailey said. "This is amazing. Everything is ok right?" I asked suddenly remembering that around five months Brooke and Lucas almost lost Bella. "Everything is perfect. Just let me go get you some printouts and I'll see you in two weeks ok?" I nodded. Dr. Gellar left the room. "I've always wanted a boy." I said to Hailey. "Really? I've always wanted one of each." Hailey said. "Yeah, I've always wanted a boy because girls are well.... I never really liked girls all that much. Girls are mean. Well most of them are, I like you and Brooke."  
  
"Oh, good. I was getting pissed off there for a minute Peyton." Hailey said. I laughed. "Better not swear in front of Brooke. She might kick your ass." I said. "Wouldn't put it past her. Ever since Bella was born she's been soooo... maternal." Hailey said. "I know. Who would of thought that." 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

B POV  
  
I saw Peyton and Hailey pull into the driveway. I ran to the door partly because Bella was taking her nap but also because I was dying to know what Peyton was having. "Hey." I said opening the door. "Be quiet because Bella is sleeping." I said leading them towards the living room. "Ok seriously, this is killing me, what's the baby?" I asked plopping down onto the couch.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her Hailey?" I asked. "I don't know Peyton." Hailey said. I glared at them. "Ok, ok, I'm having a baby....BOY!" Peyton said. "REALLY?" I squealed. Peyton nodded. "Peyton, that is AMAZING!" I said. I heard Bella starting to cry in her room. "I'll be back, Bella is up." I said going down the hall.  
  
"Hey there sunshine. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked lifting her out of her crib. She sniffled a few times and smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and carried her to the change table.  
  
"I didn't even hear Bella Brooke." Hailey said to me when I came back out. "Yeah, it comes with motherhood. Sometimes motherhood comes a little early, but the instincts are still there." I said. "Do you ever... regret keeping Bella?" Peyton asked rubbing her stomach. "Its hard, like when Luke and I are trying to do that damm school work or trying to sleep and she won't stop crying, but she's my sunshine in the morning and my stars at night. If school has been really sucky, you know how the people at our school get, I pick her up from day care and she smiles it makes everything else seem so.... Insignificant. I'm not saying it's not hard to balance everything, but I couldn't imagine life without her. So back to the question, no I don't regret keeping Bella." I said cuddling up to Bella. Hailey smiled. Peyton had tears in her eyes. "Damm hormones." She said. "What did I say about profanity around my baby girl?" I asked glaring at Peyton. "Sorry! I'm sorry. Hey do you guys wanna go shopping for baby stuff?" Peyton asked. "Bella does need some new pyjamas." I said. "Lets go! I love shopping for baby stuff!" Hailey said. "Let me go get Bella ready." Brooke said. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P POV  
  
"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone. Hailey and Brooke were gushing over little frilly dresses. "Hey Peyton, so... how'd it go?" Jake asked. "You ready?" I said smiling. "Yup come on tell me, I'm dying here." Jake said. "Well we are going to have a baby boy Jake." I said. "Really? Wow! That's amazing."  
  
"I know, so how are the Ravens doing?" I asked. "We are up by ten. What are you ladies up to?" "Baby shopping." "Already?" "yeah." "Peyton, Whitey is yelling at me. I better go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"OK, bye." "Bye."  
  
"How are the Ravens doing?" Hailey asked. "Uh, they are up by 10. That is the cutest dress." I said pointing to the dress in Brooke's hands. "Yeah, she doesn't really need it though. Oh well, it's just too cute." Brooke said. I laughed. "I'm tired of looking at pink frilly dresses. Let's go look at boy stuff." I said. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L POV  
  
"So, what's baby #2 gonna be?" Nathan asked. "A boy." Jake said. "Congratulations." I said. "What are the girls up to?" Nathan asked. "Baby shopping." "Oh God! Brooke is going to come back with a million and two new things for Bella that we don't need. You get her in a baby store & she goes nuts." I said. Nathan and Jake laughed. "I'm serious. On Thursday we went into buy Bella a spring jacket & we came out with all of these dresses. It's nuts. I'm putting my foot down." I said. "Whatever you say man." Nathan said. "Nathan! Lucas! Jake! Get your asses into that damm gym now!" Whitey called. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

B POV  
  
"Bella started to fuss in her stroller. I bent down and picked her up and she stopped fussing immediately. "You just wanted mommy to hold you didn't you sweetheart?" I cooed settling her on my hip. "She snuggled her head into my shoulder. "God is it me, or are you two totally starving?" Hailey asked. "Starving" Peyton and I said at the same time. "Well let's go to the food court." Hailey said. "Just let me go pay for these outfits. They are just too sweet to not buy them now." Peyton said heading to the cash register. "Ok we'll wait right here." Brooke said.  
  
"You are really amazing with Bella Brooke." Hailey said. "Thanks Hales. Luke thinks so too. You are really amazing with Nathan." Hailey laughed. "I'm serious. He used to be the biggest jerk I knew, but then you came along and he's really sweet now." I said. "I know. But seriously back to you being amazing with Bella, no offence but who knew you could be so maternal?" Hailey asked. "Not me." Peyton came back. "Ready to go?" Peyton asked. "Yup. Lets go, I'm starving." Hailey said. "Alright, come on." I said pushing Bella's stroller with my free arm. I looked down at Bella. She was looking around in pure fascination. "Bella" I cooed. She looked up at me and smiled. I bent my head down and gave her a few kisses and blew a raspberry on her cheek. She giggled. "Mommy just loves you so much baby." I said. Hailey looked at me. "See maternal." She said. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO DO AFTER PEYTON FOUND OUT WHAT THE BABY WAS. SO I INVENTED THE SHOPPING TRIP. ANYWAY, WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I'M PROUD OF MYSELF. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SORTA A FILLER CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY TO POST THAT ONE TODAY TOO. ANYWAY WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME READING THIS?? IT'S REVIEW TIME. LOL. I LOVE YOU ALL! BLAIR MUAH! 


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
**SUMMARY:** Ok I'm jumping ahead again. This time Peyton is seven months pregnant and Bella is 7 months old & it is June so everyone is out of class. Anyway read on!  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Really people you've all been so nice and it makes me. Seriously your reviews make my day or night depending on when I check my mail. Thanks people :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

P POV  
  
"Is it me, or is it really hot in here?" I asked. "It's you." Hailey & Brooke said at the same time. "How can you be hot? It's like 30 below zero in your house right now." Brooke said. "Hey! In case you haven't noticed, I am seven months pregnant, thus if I think it's hot, then it's hot." I said crossing my arms. "Whatever" Hailey said rolling her eyes. "So what are ya painting?" Brooke asked. "A race car for baby's room." I said. "Aww! Your painting for him, that is sooo sweet." Brooke said. "She's nuts. All of the baby powder had gone to her head." Hailey said. "Whatever Hailey, you know, God parental duties can be revoked. So do we have a name for him yet Peyton?" Brooke asked. Hailey stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "Xander William Sawyer." I said. "OOO! I like it! It's not very common now is it?" Brooke asked. "No. that's why I like it. I don't want him to be another Joshua or Michael." "That makes sense." Hailey said. "Where are your lover boys?" I asked. "Nathan had to have lunch with Dan." Hailey said. "Home. I have to go. Bella has a doctor's appointment. I've got to go pick up Luke and Bella. I'll see you guys later." Brooke said getting up. "Bye Brooke." Hailey said. See ya Brooke" I said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WOW! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M PROUD OF MYSELF GUYS! SORRY IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED A FILLER CHAPTER SO I FIGURED I'D GIVE YOU GUYS THE BABY'S NAME. THERE ISN'T MUCH LEFT TO GO! ONE MORE CHAPTER. AND IN THAT CHAPTER PEYTON WILL BE HAVING HER BABY!! STAY TUNED! I LOVE YOU ALL BLAIR MUAH! 


	12. Chapter 12 & Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** Anyone you don't recognize is mine ok? Ok. Good. Glad you understand me here!  
  
**SUMMARY:** Ok Peyton is nine months pregnant and due any day now. Everyone else is fine and that's all I'm saying. Anyway thanks for all of your reviews and stay tuned for the sequel "WHAT WE ARE." I should have the first few chapters up in a few days. And thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of WHAT WE WERE. Thanks everyone for making this story such a huge success!  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**P POV**  
"Peyton, sweetie, do you realise that you are in labour?" Dr Gellar asked. "No. am I really?" I asked. She nodded. "I want you to go to the hospital now ok?" Dr Gellar asked. "I can't. I have the baby furniture coming today." I said. "Peyton!" Jake said. "Jake!" I said. "Do you feel any pain at all?" Dr Gellar asked. "My ankles hurt." I said. "Ok, go home and wait for your furniture. After it comes I want you to go to the hospital immediately ok?" "Got it. I'll see you in a few hours." I said pulling myself up. "Bye. Thank you." Jake said taking my arm and helping me the rest of the way up.  
  
"I cannot believe you." Jake said laughing after we got outside. "What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Oh! I can't go to the hospital because we have furniture coming? Seriously Peyton!" "Well Xander does need his furniture for his room." I said. "Whatever. Can I see your cell phone, I need to call my parents to tell them to go pick up Jenny from Luke's." Jake said.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**B POV**  
  
"Hello?" I said. "Hey Brooke." Peyton said. "What's up Peyton?" I asked. "Well Jake's parents are coming to get Jenny." "Why?" "Because Xander has decided to make his arrival into this world. Or so the doctor says. I honestly don't feel a thing, so I'm at home waiting for my baby furniture then going to the hospital." Peyton said. "Ok... call me when you leave." "Will do. I'll talk to you soon." "Ok bye." "Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Lucas asked coming in & wrapping his arms around my waist. "Peyton. Yuck! You're all sweaty! What were you, Nathan, & Jenny doing out there?" I asked. "Just running around. I'll go change." Lucas said kissing my forehead and walking off towards our bedroom.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**P POV**  
  
"Hi. I'm Peyton Sawyer." I said to the nurse at the front desk of the maternity ward. "Oh hello! Your doctor called earlier and said you'd be coming. We have a room ready for you. Hold on, I'll go get you a wheel chair." The nurse said walking away. "Is that really necessary?" I asked turning to Jake and raising an eyebrow. "Hospital procedure I guess. You feeling ok? No pain yet?" Jake asked. "Nope. Maybe the doctor lost her min—" "I don't think that's the case" Jake said cutting me off. The nurse came back with the wheel chair. "Here you go sweetie." The nurse said. "Thanks." I said forcing myself to smile, and then sit down into the damm chair. Good thing I sat down because my first contraction hit me right there. "Hey Peyt, you ok?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, just peachy." I said glaring at him. "OK, come on sweetie, lets get you to your room so you can change, and the doctor can check and see how far you are dilated." The nurse said.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**N POV**  
  
Hailey walked into Luke's & Brooke's living room where we were all just hanging out and playing with Bella. Jenny had just left like two minutes earlier. "Jake just called, Peyton is at the hospital now." Hailey said. "How's she doing?" Brooke asked. "She's four centimetres dilated & just starting to feel contractions now Jake said." "Really?" Brooke asked. Hailey nodded her head. "You want to be there don't you Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded. "Go I'll take care of Bella." Lucas said. "Are you sure?" Brooke asked. "Yes, go Brooke." Lucas said. "I don't know... " "You are just nervous about leaving Bella for an extended period of time." Lucas said. "Come on, Nathan and I will go with you. It'll do you some good Brooke." Hailey said. "It will. You take Bella EVERYWHERE." I said. "Exactly. She's coming with me." Brooke said. "Fine." Lucas groaned. "Lets go." Hailey said grabbing her keys.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**3 HOURS LATER  
  
P POV**  
  
"Peyton, are you sure you don't want that epidural right now? The anaesthesiologist is going into surgery in fifteen minutes, and might not be able to come and give one later." The nurse said coming into my room to check on me. "I'd get the thing Peyton. Trust me, Bella came out the natural way and it hurt like crazy. She's worth it though." Brooke said rocking back and forth on her feet with a sleeping Bella in her arms. "Fine I'll take the thing now." I said. "Ok, you are 6 centimetres dilated and I will be right back with the anaesthesiologist." The nurse said leaving the room. "You are doing great Peyton." Jake said squeezing my hand. Luke came into the room. "My mom is coming to get Bella Brooke." Lucas said. "What? Why?" Brooke asked. "Because the maternity ward is no place for a nine month old baby." Lucas said. "Plus you need to spend some time apart from her Brooke." Lucas continued. "Whatever Luke." Brooke said rolling her eyes.  
  
**5 HOURS LATER**  
  
P POV "Hey, how ya feeling?" Jake asked when I woke up. I'd fallen asleep after the epidural. "Tired, but no pain what-so-ever. Is everyone still here?" I asked. "Nathan and Hailey are, Luke and Brooke left two hours ago to spend time with their baby." Jake said. I nodded. Dr. Gellar walked in. "Hi sweetie. Just here to see how far along you are." Dr. Gellar said. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Tired but no pain." I said. "Ok, but it's time we got you to the delivery room" Dr. Gellar said. "Oh God." I said. "What? What's the matter Peyton?" Jake asked. "What if I'm a terrible mother? What if he hates me Jake?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Don't worry, you'll be a great mother." Jake said. The doctor started wheeling me down the hall. "Are you sure?" I asked Jake. "Positive. Look how good you are with Bella and Jenny." Jake said. "Yeah but they aren't MINE!" I said. "You'll do great. Trust me." Jake said. "You better be right about this." I said.  
  
They wheeled me into the delivery room and set everything up. "Ok Peyton, when I count to three I want you to bring your knees up to your chest and push ok?" Dr. Gellar asked. I nodded. "Ok, on 3, 1-2-3 PUSH!" I did as I was told and started pushing. Since I had the epidural it felt like I was making faces at the doctor. "Ok, stop for a minute Peyton. You are doing great. Ok, on three again, 1-2-3 push." Dr. Gellar said. I grabbed Jake's hand and started pushing again. "You are almost there Peyton" Jake said. "Ok, stop pushing. The baby's head is out. One more push and you are done ok? Push Peyton. You are doing great, beautiful even Peyton, almost done, ok stop." Dr. Gellar said. She cleaned out his mouth and nose, then I heard I cry. I got tears in my eyes. "Here you go mom." The doctor said handing him to me. "He's perfect Jake. Just perfect." I said. "Yeah he is." Jake said kissing my forehead. I kissed Xander's teeny tiny little hands, and ran my finger over his cheek. This was my baby boy.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**_EPILOGUE  
  
Ok, everyone graduated from Tree Hill High school. Everyone, but Jake went to New York to go to school. Jake lives in Connecticut with Jenny and his parents and goes to school there.  
  
Hailey is majoring in law, Nathan in psychology, Lucas in medicine, Brooke in drama, and Peyton is in business arts.   
_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Alright people, that's the last chapter of "What We Were." It's been a wild ride and it's not over because that's right, I'm writing a SEQUEL!!!!! Lol. I'm working on more Naley scenes for the sequel and there should be more chapters too. Anyway I love you all and thanks for sticking with this fic until the end. I love you all, and thanks for all of the great reviews!!!Oh and by the way, that thing where the doctor told Peyton she was in labor and had to get to the hospital right away but she said she couldn't because she had furniture coming really happened. My mom said that to the doctor when she had me and the doctor let her go home too. I just thought that its a funny story and wanted to incorprate it somehow! Anyway I love you all, BLAIR MUAH!!!!  
  
PS: When What We Are starts everyone will be in the fourth year of college! 


End file.
